


Us together

by Littledanceingdragons



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Memes, Sibling Bonding, Vines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 20:56:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19325950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littledanceingdragons/pseuds/Littledanceingdragons
Summary: Bat kids bond with Jason. (Collection of extremely short stories)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter- Tim  
> Second chapter- dick  
> Third chapter- Damian  
> Fourth chapter- Stephanie  
> Fifth chapter- Duke  
> Sixth chapter- Cassandra

" Wait. " Red Robin says.  
With good reason the others stop.  
" What is it? " Dick, Nightwing, the ever present support asks. Red Robin frowns. " Hood. Number. " He demands.  
It's been bothering him since the last fight. Jason has been acting not like himself. Instead preferring to act like nothing was bothering him, he also hasn't said anything.  
And Jason is chatty. The man in question has yet to answer. " Answer. " Red Robin growls.  
The rest of his brothers tense up. Instead the cloner (has they've dubbed them) attacks them. " Where is Hood?? " Nightwing shouts, getting a nasty hit to its head.  
" Gone. Red hood i-" a sword sticks out of its chest. It looks at the blade, eyes widened. " Gone? Please you call 20 cloners a struggle? " Jason quips from behind the thing. " Hood. " The relief was shown through Red Robins voice.  
" Aw did you miss me? " Jason teases, twisting the blade. " RR missed you so much. You should of heard how angry he was. " Nightwing comments. " N. No need to make his head bigger than it already is. " Robin retorts. Everyone ignores Jason's protest at that statement.


	2. Nightwing memes for the first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightwing memes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He really does.

It was supposed to be simple. A drug ring bust. Not even a big one! Nightwing slams his elbow into another criminals face. He has to find Jason. A group rounds the corner, guns held high. There's little to no time for Nightwing to get out of sight. So naturally he greets them.   
" Hey boys! " He calls. They immediately start shooting. " Well that's rude. " Nightwing comments while slamming his knee into the nearest criminal. Quickly he takes down all the rest of them. " Did you happen to See hood? He's taller than me, kinda gay but we haven't had the talk yet. " Nightwing jokes.   
The unconscious criminals don't laugh. He pouts realizing this. " Did you just meme?!! " Jason's voice comes out of nowhere. " Little wing! " Nightwing cheers pulling the other man into a hug. " Dickhead I swear if you don't let go of me I'm dumping all of your cereal into the trash. "   
Nightwing gasps, " How dare you! " He cries while pulling away from the man. Hood only gives him a pointed look. " Your no fun. " Nightwing pouts. " Get used to it. " Jason snarks back. " But seriously did you just meme?! ".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ty y'all.


	3. Who the hell is Mario?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damain and Jason bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jason is a little shit and that's a fact. 
> 
> Also I'm sitting here typing this out at 11pm, y'all better appreciate my lovely humor.

Damain was having a rather peaceful day. Until Todd showed up. He at least immediately went to cooking with only the occasional snarky comment. But after eating he supposed maybe the dead Robin wasn't completely useless.   
Currently they where in the living room, playing a video game. Mario Kart to be detailed. Damain still doesn't understand why they had to immediately play the game.   
Todd had insisted like the pest he is, saying " Tater Tot (damain will kill him the next time he says that) listen you have not lived until you have played Mario Kart. " .   
Again Damain didn't understand. The first race had been confusing. He didn't understand why he couldn't simply run people over, sure call him violent but at least he didn't put almost eight heads in a duffle bag.   
He very pointedly told Todd that after he called him a murderer. " Shit demon advenge me. " Jason says as his character is blue shelled. Damain steals first place after that. But not before shelling the character that blue shelled his brother three consecutive times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys!


	4. Waffles are excellent things to bond over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steph has a bad day and Jason has a solution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably regret this also how does this already have nine hits???! Shit y'all go to bed. It's 11pm over here. Sleep mini Tims.

Stephanie was truly having the worst day. Nothing seemed to go right. No once! Stephanie didn't know who she pissed off to receive this hellish day but she wanted it to stop.   
Drenched in water, standing on a sidewalk was not how Stephanie wanted to spend patrol. " Blondie! " Oh great. Jason. " What are you doing? " He asks, decked out in full gear. " I'm having the worst day. " She says rather grumpily.  
" I can't see that. Lucky you I have just the thing. C'mon. " Red hood starts walking away. Stephanie squints but follows. By the time they are in front of his destination Stephanie is completely dry.   
" A waffle house? " She asks. " Yep. C'mon Blondie. " He opens the door. The lady at the front greets him, she's happy he finally bought a friend. " They have the best waffles. " Jason says, taking his helmet off and setting it on the table. " I'll be the judge of that. " Stephanie was the judge. And she had to agree.   
She felt so much better after talking to him. " Thanks. " She says. Jason just salutes her. It becomes their unspoken thing to meet there after patrol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ty Bros


	5. Hm good ol fear toxin my old friend!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dukes turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How the fuck did the hits up to 14? Guys s l e e p. Wait it just occurred to me that different time zones exist.

Usually he'd be the first to admit when he was way over his head. Running into the second robin, who died in the line of duty and got better, was definitely in over his head. Especially when he got injected with fear gas.  
" Hey kid breathe. " Redhood says having been suprisingly gentle. He gulps and tries to follow the breathing exercises.   
The cling of anxiety and terror has not left Duke. Red Hood sits with him for hours. Keeping him company and reminding him to breathe.   
Duke doesn't know when he starts talking about it all. Torture, the Robin war. Everything. He only rubs his shoulder.  
" It's ok all of us are fucked up. " Red Hood says " if you ever wake up from those nightmares you can always call me. I'm no Nightwing but I'll listen. " Duke finds himself smiling.   
" Thanks. " He says " No prob. You are one of us now. You aren't alone. " Duke smiles again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ty and I am big dumb


	6. Waffle House.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's waffles? Do I have to say more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

She's been watching Stephanie and Jason. After patrol they head to a waffle house. Far out of the way. She keeps watch for them. Guarding over the waffle house. That's why when she hears that there's been a robbery (on going) at the waffle house. She goes. It takes seconds to take them all out. The woman behind the counter thanks her. " Why did you come? " She asks, " you could of let the police handle it. So why? " Cassandra smiles under her mask. She's smart. " Brother and Sister would be sad. " Cas states simply. She sees the woman smile before she leaves.  
The next time they (Jason and Stephanie) go to the waffle house they talk with the lady cas saved for longer. " Cas? " Stephanie asks over the coms. " Eat. " She replies. " Get down here. " Stephanie says and the line goes dark.   
Sighing she goes down. In the waffle house she learns new things about her brother and sister. She smiles and takes a bite of of her waffle. She's dragged into joining them every time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks!


End file.
